


fate

by itstimeforimagines



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Heartwarming, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Unrequited Love, too many misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstimeforimagines/pseuds/itstimeforimagines
Summary: “You think fate brought us together.”You are meant to be pretending Peter Parker didn’t exist, otherwise you would have to admit that you had fallen head over heels for him. This arrangement had been going ‘perfectly’ to plan until you are put into a Chemistry pair with the one person you are trying to avoid. Was this fate or your worst nightmare? If that wasn’t enough of a disaster your best friend admits to her own crush on him.“How could this possibly be fate?”





	fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have wrote a Peter Parker Series and I hope you all love it.

 

Avoid him. That was the only answer to your problem just act like Peter Parker didn’t even exist. It was the only way to pretend like you didn’t care, as if you weren’t head over heels for him. He didn’t make it easy. Sitting at the table across from you in Chemistry looking unfairly attractive. 

How dare he? **  
**

“You look exhausted” Your friend Sarah nudges you with her shoulder.

“Gee thanks.” You sarcastically reply. It didn’t shock you,  having spent of the night before tossing and turning thinking about this lesson. The lesson your lab partners for the rest of the semester is assigned including an introductory assignment you had to work on together. You knew it was crazy, the chances just too improbable. But you couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility of Peter being your partner, the thought had put you on edge since the moment Ms, Davis announced the random pairing. There was just no way your luck could be that bad.

Your heart wanted to burst at the thought, all your heart wanted to do was be with Peter. Your mind on the other hand was freaking out, for good reason too. Your mind was constantly reminding you how hopeless your crush on Peter was, you couldn’t hurt your best friend like that. Sarah opens her mouth to retort to whatever you had said, you had already forgotten your eyes glued on the glass bowl filled with little paper pieces Ms Davis had pulled out. You felt your heart speed up and the sweat begin to pool in the palms of your hands. Only Peter Parker could do this, the boy who probably wasn’t even aware of your existence.

“Y/N Y/LN.” You take a sharp breath seeing Sarah put her crossed fingers up, your own crossed fingers fiddle with the lucky bracelet on the wish. Fate couldn’t be that cruel could it?

“Peter Parker.” It could.

Your stomach drops at the name, the blood pumping in your ears. No, No, No.

“I can’t believe it.” Sarah bitterly says, of course she’s mad, Peter’s meant to be her partner. “Hmm?”

“I’m paired with Grant.” She scoffs out slumping against her books, you could feel your heart being pulled in opposite directions at the sullen look on her face and the wanting glances she keeps sending over to the table seating Peter, Ned and MJ.

“I guess now I can set you and Grant up,” She wiggles her eyebrows at you

You were too distracted by the storm of irrational hatred brewing in you. Why couldn’t Ms Davis let you pick your own damn partners? No she has to make it uncomfortable for everyone. Doesn’t she remember how horrible school could be? 

You catch yourself angrily glaring at the table seating Peter, only being pulled from your trance by a nervous looking Peter sending you an equally nervous wave. Choosing to ignore the thumping of your heart at the fact that he was waving at you. You.

You - his science partner, that was it. No need to get over excited. You shoot your stare back to the board hoping that he would think you didn’t see him. Though you didn’t think luck would suddenly be in your favour now.

—  

You had herded Sarah out of that classroom spotting Peter hurriedly packing his things. You ignore her protest taking a hold of her arm and dragging her down the hallways, shooting looks back to see if Peter was still behind you.  

“Hey this is my stop.” she says exasperated, before detaching her arm from your own, sending you a wave and disappearing into the classroom. You stood in the crowded hallway for a moment feeling vulnerable and disoriented. You knew he was going to talk to you, you could feel it in your gut. So you did the responsible thing and ran away, thankfully you couldn’t see Peter in sight.

“Y/N.” You hear a voice call, and you beg for anyone else but Peter even Kate someone who would only be calling out your name if an insult followed it.

“Y/N.” That voice was unmistakably Peter’s, of course you knew it. For one mad second you consider making a run for it, but then you pull yourself together. Painting on your best smile hoping he won’t catch the stress underneath, spinning on your heel.

“Peter hey.” Hoping your shock didn’t seem as fake as it sounded.

“I was calling for you, didn’t you hear?” He was so beautifully naive you couldn’t help but feel guilty then you felt mad at yourself for feeling guilty because you’re meant to be avoiding him. This is all a big mess.

“Sorry I didn’t hear, I swear I’m going to deaf.” He doesn’t care your mind screams at you but to your relief he lets out a breathy laugh. Probably a pity laugh but a laugh nonetheless and that was good enough for you.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to work on that project at lunch, I’m pretty busy after school lately.”

“With the internship.” You felt so proud when you heard about the Stark Internship, you wish you had someone else to talk to about how amazing your crush is, but for the moment all you had was your cat to vent to.

“Yeah actually. Sorry I would…”

“Are you joking, that internship is amazing you should be so proud. It’s not shocking you got it though.” He deeply blushes at your words stuttering out an response, and you couldn’t help the flutter of your heart. You were getting too caught up, one blush from this boy and you were falling head over heels. Think of Sarah.

“Actually can one of my friends study with us.” You could swear for a second his face falls at your words, but he quickly covers it up with one of his small smiles.

“Yeah that’s cool.” You wish he had said no, that he couldn’t work with anyone else or that you are only meant to work in pairs. Any lame excuse so that you had a reason to leave Sarah behind. The final warning bell chimes.

“Bye.” He waves awkwardly stepping backwards and almost tripping on his untied shoelace, causing a small smile to grow on your face.

You didn’t need to invite Sarah, she wasn’t part of your pair after all.  No, it’s better this way. You wouldn’t be able to make a fool of yourself in front of Peter. If this plan worked you could quietly work on the assignment while Peter and Sarah get closer. If it went well everyone would get their happy ending, Sarah would finally have the boy she is besotted with, Peter would have an amazing girlfriend that would make him happy and you… well if Sarah and Peter are happy you are too.

Your hopeless pining didn’t even matter anyway, Peter liked your best friend that much was obvious, you had seen the longing glances he sent your lunch table at Sarah. He probably didn’t even know you existed outside of being Sarah’s friend.

—

“I don’t know about this Y/N.” Sarah whined, making you roll your eyes who avoids their crush like this.

“You like him this is perfect.” Your overly happy voice making you sick to the stomach.

“What if I distract him from his work?”

“Isn’t that what we’re trying to accomplish.”

“Y/N.” She whines. You send a glance through the glass doors to the library looking for Peter, how could you possibly miss him. Right down to the two people sitting next to him, one couldn’t spend most of their free time catching sneaking glances at Peter and miss his best friends - MJ and Ned.

“Look Ned and MJ are here, it won’t be weird.” Her scowls immediately lifts at that news.

“Fine.” She snaps like you are forcing her even though she pats her hair and takes a glance at her reflection in the display case next to you.

“That’s the spirit.” You had long ago decided if you and Peter aren’t destined to be together you could help your best friend be with the man of their dreams.

—

“Hi.” Around Peter you didn’t have to fake that happy feeling, you could naturally feel it bubble up in your stomach. You receive a chorus of hi’s from the group

“Are we all studying together?” You hopefully ask happy for the extra company that you could distract yourself with rather than being forced to watch Peter and Sarah flirt with each other.

“Actually they were just  _leaving_.” Peter sharply says shooting a pointed look at his friends to which Ned rolls his eyes. He probably would be shooing you away too if you weren’t his excuse to see Sarah. Sarah who is standing behind you shooting longing glances at MJ and Ned, and for a second you are scared she is going to bolt after them but instead she heaves her books onto the table and takes a seat.

—

Your face hurt from keeping the stupid grin on your face scared if you let it fall a scowl would replace it. You needed to act happy for the two people in front of you, you try to distract yourself with the gigantic book on the table but you couldn’t even say what it’s about, not being able to ignore what was going on around you. Peter - bless his heart - keep pulling you into the conversation, probably feeling sorry for you and your current third wheel status. You couldn’t help but fall further at how sweet his is, the exact opposite of what you are trying to achieve.

“Actually Ned, MJ and I are going to that party, you should come?” Kate was hosting a huge party this weekend, the whole year level was invited. You and Sarah weren’t too keen on going, though her mind seemed to change at Peter’s mention of it, you couldn’t help but suddenly be interested in the party yourself.

“MJ?” Peter nods. You saw the look on Sarah’s face, one you quickly assumed to be jealousy, Sarah didn’t have any reason to be jealous of MJ, you could see the way Peter looks at Sarah.

“Yeah we’re going.” She blurts quickly.

“Wha..” She sends you a swift kick to the shin, grinning at you from across the table. You send her a quick thumbs up while Peter wasn’t looking, continuing to play the supportive friend role.

You really wanted to scream into a pillow, the possibilities for the two of them was endless at a party setting. You wondered if keeping this all bottled up was bad for you, if it would cause you to snap one day. Resulting in a quick google search and a list of therapeutic ways to let go of stress. Now you just vented to your poor cat and beat up your pillow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this. Comments and feedback is always welcome.


End file.
